Mi Querido Enemigo
by emmily candy bright
Summary: Es una historia un tanto loca donde involucramos Ensayos de literatura, un volvo urtado y dos enemigos que terminaran amandose?


El robo

_ Bella ¿estas segura de esto?- me decía alice mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de la desértica preparatoria de forks y digo desértica por que se suponía que todos estaban en clases todos menos nosotras

_ segura no estoy de nada

_ bella es que robarte un auto es ilegal

_ Alice ya lo se, por favor no me pongas mas nerviosa ¿quieres?- alice solo asintió y si esta bien se que lo que pensaba hacer no estaba bien y se que si al maldito hijo de papi podría meterme en la cárcel si quería, pero ser la hija del jefe de policía de forks tenia que tener algo bueno ¿no?,seguimos caminando por el pasillo y debo admitir que de estar en un estado normal el sentido común me hubiera hecho reaccionar pero esta ves el sentido común estaba siendo bloqueado por la ira y la rabia. Una ves delante del casillero del maldito hijo de de papi de cullen

_ bella recapacita el que su ensayo aya sido exactamente como el tuyo no es para tanto

_Brandon ¿Qué coño estas diciendo?, El maldito robo mi ensayo solo que no se de donde fregados lo saco y ahora yo are lo mismo

_ bella no puedes comparar un ensayo con un volvo es ilógico

_ Yo lo se pero no me importa la clase de literatura es una de las que mas me gusta y obvio el me dejo en ridículo por lo tanto yo le quito lo que mas ama y ahora dime ¿estas con migo o no?- alice lo dudo un minuto y luego asintió

_ esta bien bella te ayudare pero si te encierran yo diré que fue tu culpa ¿OK?

_ Si, si dices lo que quieras ahora dame la contraseña que te dio jasper- alice rebusco en su bolso prada el papel que su muy lindo novio jasper le había dado  
_ bella no creo que las encuentres el siempre las lleva consigo

_ si me doy… - bingo las llaves estaban hay

_te das que bella

_mira- dije blandiendo las llaves frente ala cara de alice parecía que la suerte estaba a mi favor cerramos la puerta del casillero y yo deje la nota del rescate

_ Bien alice disponemos de una hora para estar en el lugar de entrega

_ ¿disponemos?, me suena a mucha gente apartar de aquí estas sola

_maldita rajona

_ no seas tonta necesitaras una coartada y yo seré esa coartada

_ si como no- ya estábamos frente al flamante volvo plateado de don cullen y era justo en ese momento cuando mi sentido común estaba apareciendo pero no, no me podía arrepentir no ahora no después de haber robado las llaves

_ Bien alice ya me voy – alice asintió

Mientras yo subía al volvo y lo ponía en marcha

**Edward pov **

La clase de gimnasia fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaba quien diría que hacer enojar a isabella perfección swan seria tan bueno el ver sus mejillas rojas por el coraje no tenia comparación y luego la vergüenza de que el profesor foran la regañara por haber copiado mi ensayo cuando en realidad fue al revés pero en fin aun le debía a jasper mi guitarra autografiada por Santana pero la verdad que se la merecía por que fue el quien robo el ensayo es cierto me dolía perder la guitarra pero no importaba esto no tenia comparación.

Me dirigía a mi casillero tan quitado de la pena como siempre y una ves parado frente a el me percate de un trozo de papel saliente de seguro una nota de mis admiradoras me disponía a tirar el papel pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que no lo hiciera quizás era algo bueno o algo muy malo y no me equivoque vaya que era malo

Tengo a tu volvo de rehén si quieres volver a verlo tienes que ir al centro de port angeles para ser mas especifico te veré en el restaurante la bella Italia una ves que estés hay marca este numero 112840023 

Ve solo.

Tienes una hora apartar de que leas esto 

Al principio pensé que era una broma de mi hermano emmett por que claro las llaves de mi bebe estaban bien escondidas durante la hora de gimnasia empecé a buscar las llaves de mi bebe en mi casillero y OH sorpresa no estaban maldición esto no era una broma serré mi casillero y corrí por los pasillos en busca de mi hermano tenia que llegar a port angeles antes de 40 minutos o mi bebe sufriría ¿pero quien seria capas de hacer algo así? Llegue al estacionamiento buscando mi auto con la mirada aun rogando por que fuera una broma pero no

_ ¿emmett donde esta mi volvo?- dije parándome frente a el

_ Eddie ¿de que hablas?- dijo mi estupido hermano

_ no te hagas el idiota ¿dime donde esta?- mi hermano soltó una carcajada

_ no tengo idea ¿Por qué?

_ ¿enserio no tienes idea?

_no ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

_ secuestraron a mi bebe

_ ¿que? ¿Quien?

_ No lo se idiota ¿me prestaras el jeep?

_ ¿Y en que me iré yo?

_ dile a rose que te lleve

_ Esta bien ten- dijo tendiéndome las llaves del jeep entre en el tan rápido como pude Nisiquiera escuche lo que emmett me decía si tenia suerte y bien me iba llegaría a port angeles en 30 minutos y aun tenia que encontrar el maldito restaurante

**Bella pov**

4:30 en estos momentos el tarado ese debería de estar en camino al restaurante se deben de estar preguntando ¿Por qué en un restaurante? pues bueno había otra opción el bosque pero la verdad amo la vida y quiero vivir aunque sea tras las rejas así que la única opción para seguir viva era un lugar con mucha gente y la bella Italia era buena opción me estacione a dos calles del restaurante y aun le quedaban 10 minutos al maldito si en verdad amaba a este auto se aparecería baje del volvo asegurándome de dejarlo bien serrado y en un lugar donde el no pudiera verlo por que, que clase de secuestradora de volvos seria si me roban el auto secuestrado ¿verdad? , camine al restaurante y entre me senté en una mesa lo mas apartada de la gente no quería que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación mire el reloj de mi celular las 5:00 ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo dije que una hora ya era para que se apareciera aquí? Pero en fin le dije que cuando estuviera en el restaurante me llamara y la verdad es que no tardo mucho

_ ¿diga?

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ ¿Dónde estas?

_ Fuera del maldito restaurante ¿Dónde esta mi volvo?

_ en dos minutos te llamo- colgué el teléfono sin importar lo que el dijera ya que jugaríamos con mis reglas, me pare de la mesa y busque al mesero

_ ¿disculpe?

_ Si señorita

_ ¿me podría hacer un favor?

_ Claro

_ En unos minutos entrara un chico buscando a amo a mi volvo seria tan amable de traerlo a mi mesa por favor- el mesero se mordió el labio para no reírse pero acepto

_gracias_ si lo se el nombre es estupido pero no se me ocurrió nada mas, mire el reloj de mi celular exactamente dos minutos busque en el identificador el numero del que me marco y le marque el maldito celular Nisiquiera timbro en verdad amaba su volvo

_ ¿donde carajos esta mi volvo?

_ no me vuelvas a hablar así si lo quieres volver a ver con vida ¿estamos?

_ Esta bien ¿pero dime donde esta?- tuve que reprimir una carcajada al escuchar la voz de edward quebrarse ¿Dónde estaba el chico rudo ahora?

_ Bien eso te lo diré en persona lo que aras ahora es entrar al restaurante y preguntarle al mesero por amo a mi volvo el te traerá hasta mi

_ no le voy a preguntar al mesero por alguien que se pone un nombre tan estupido

_ ¿quieres tu estupido auto de vuelta?

_ no es estupido y si lo quiero de vuelta

_ Bien entonces cállate y has lo que te digo – colgué el teléfono y saque de mi mochila mi ensayo de literatura el cual fingí que estaba leyendo no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el ya estaba parado frente ala mesa espere a que el mesero se fuera para bajar mi ensayo y que el me pudiera ver la cara

_ ¿tu?- grito o mas bien gruño

_ no me grites

_ ¿donde esta mi volvo?

_ Primero siéntate o no te diré nada- le me miraba con ira pero en este momento ya no sentía miedo solo esperaba que el hiciera lo que yo le dijera y así lo hizo tomo asiento frente a mi

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Veras lo que quiero para regresar tu auto es que le digas al profesor foran que me robaste el ensayo – el salto una carcajada y me miro incrédulo

_ no lo are

_ No volverás a ver tu volvo- y diciendo esto me pare de la mesa pero su mano me detuvo

_ siéntate

_ no lo are ya no tenemos de que hablar

_ OH si tenemos

_ ¿de que?, no quieres hacer lo que te propongo así que no le ayo el caso

_ sabes no necesito hacerlo

_ ¿y por que no?

_ tu hurtaste mi auto- maldito sabia que esto tendría consecuencias ¿Por qué no escuche a alice?

_ ¿y?

_ Que dudo mucho que al jefe swan le guste que su hija sea una ladrona- punto a su favor me quede callada buscando un punto para rebatir hasta que lo encontré

_ Si tienes razón si quieres acúsame de igual modo tu no volverás a ver a tu amado auto, quizás será chatarra o tal ves te guste mas que lo conduzca un indigente– el pareció entender el punto si el me acusaba yo me desharía de su auto y yo pasaría el resto de mi vida en prisión y vetada de forks ambos perdíamos el soltó mi brazo y yo comprendí que había ganado

_ ¿Qué propones?

_ Lo que te dije te declaras culpable ante foran y yo te regreso tu auto ¿aceptas?- el pareció dudarlo un momento

_ Si pero hay algo mas

_ nada más eso

_ Claro que no swan yo puedo aceptar que me reprueben en literatura no me importa pero ocultar un robo no es de un ciudadano decente y yo soy uno – maldito no pensé en como callar su silencio

_ ¿que me quieres dar a entender con eso?

_ Que tu tienes que ser mi esclava por una semana

_ ¿que?, claro que no

_ Como quieras pero entonces tendré que reportar el robo- ahhhh nunca canten victoria antes de tiempo puede ser que salgan perdiendo

_ Esta bien cullen tu ganas – el maldito sonrió de una manera arrogante quería partirle la cara pero me contuve

_ ¿y donde esta mi auto?  
_ afuera

_bien dame las llaves que ya me tengo que ir-

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Y en que se supone que me iré yo?  
_ ese no es asunto mío- bueno viéndolo bien de port angeles a mi casa solo eran 6 Km. y ya eran las 7:00

Mañana es sábado así que podía llegar tarde pero ¿Qué posibilidad había de que un oso me atacara o algo así? Suspire resignada y le entregue las llaves el las tomo y sin decir mas salio del loca y yo seguí su ejemplo venganza dulce venganza el muy tarado solo tomo las llaves pero nunca me pregunto donde estaba el volvo jajajajaja

_ ¿se te perdió algo cullen?  
_ ¿Dónde pusiste mi volvo?

_ aya- dije señalando calle arriba y esperando que cambiara de parecer pero no el solo subió calle arriba lo odiaba y apartar del lunes mas camine a mi casa y mis pies empezaban a dolerme la única opción era llamar alice tome mi celular y marque el numero tun… tun… tun…_hola esta hablando al celular de la increíble y siempre ala moda alice en este momento no puedo atender tu llamada pero déjame un mensaje chao _

Maldita pixie por que cuando mas la necesitaba no estaba, bien me queda claro que la ley del karma existe bueno al menos no podía…. Corrección si podía irme peor empezó a llover es oficial ¡odio a edward cullen! Después de caminar 6 Km. bajo la lluvia llegue a mi casa

_ ¡bella donde estabas!

_ Por hay

_ Por hay ¿Dónde?  
_ en port angeles

_ pudiste haber llamado

_ si lo siento me voy ala cama – deje a charlie parado al pie de la escalera sin prestar atención alo que decía lo único que quería era llegar ala cama hoy había sido un día muy largo y el lunes seria peor

Revelando

**Edward pov**

Por fin era lunes me repetía en mis adentros mientras me alistaba para la escuela este día seria memorable que digo este día esta semana tener de esclava ala señorita perfección seria muy bueno

_ Hijo ¿en que piensas?

_ En nada mamà

_ ¿seguro? Llevas mas de diez minutos con la mirada perdida y sonriendo de manera maquiavélica

_ ¿yo? No

_ enserio eddie das miedo

_ Emmett no me vuelvas a decir así me llamo edward que mucho trabajo le costo a mamà ponerme nombre

_ hay, hay que delicadito- estaba apunto de golpear a mi hermano cuando mi padre apareció

_ chicos ya basta

_ Edward empezó

_ parecen niños pequeños ya maduren

_ dile eso a emmett – después de decir eso me pare de la mesa y me acerque a mi madre para darle un beso en la frente sin duda el estupido de mi hermano me había echado a perder mi mañana o quizás no

Me introduje en mi muy amado volvo que para ser sinceros todo el fin de semana me lo pase en limpiarlo y atenderlo como se merece por que solo dios sabe lo que esa secuestradora de volvos le había hecho de camino al instituto mi mente empezó a idear las cosas que le aria a swan pero como no quería olvidarlas las tendría que apuntar una ves que aparque mi auto y Salí

De mi volvo y recargue contra el esperando que mi victima llegara

**Bella pov**

Estupido padre tiempo por que tenia que llegar el lunes para empezar mi desgracia se me hizo tarde me enrede en las sabanas y me caí de la cama me tuve que bañar con agua helada y para rematar hoy empezaba la tortura con el estupido de cullen

_ bella llegaras tarde

_ ya voy- grite desde mi habitación la verdad no tenia ganas de ir ala escuela baje las escaleras sin muchas ganas

_ Char… papá ¿puedo llegar tarde hoy? bueno más bien dicho toda la semana

_ Y eso ¿por que?-_pues veras papi tengo que ser la esclava de cullen por una semana por que le robe su volvo ¿Cómo ves? ¿Me das permiso?_

_trabajo de la escuela ¿si puedo?- charlie pareció pensarlo un momento y luego asintió le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí rumbo al instituto _por favor que no venga que no prenda su estupido y hermoso volvo_ pero no definitivamente yo no era muy querida en el cielo

_ Buenos días swan

_ ¿Qué tienen de buenos cullen?

_ para mi todo para ti nada

_ ¿Qué? Caminaras con migo hasta literatura

_ Si

_ como por que

_ por que cumpliré mi parte del trato hablare con foran y recibiré mi castigo- castigo se escuchaba tan bien una pizca de venganza en todo esto pero la venganza no duro mucho

_ toma

_ ¿que?  
_ Mis libros de ahora en adelante los cargaras tú – pero quien demonios se creía este tipo caminamos a literatura en silencio entramos al salón y estaba mas o menos lleno me dirigí al asiento de cullen y puse sus cosas sobre la mesa para ir a mi lugar que compartía con mike

_ Swan ¿A dónde vas?

_ A mi lugar ¿Qué no ves?-el rodeo los ojos y me dijo en tono tajante

_ Tu lugar es a mi lado

_ Yo me siento al lado de mike

_ OK hazlo y tu padre se enterara

_ Esta bien esta bien ya voy- tenia que callarlo antes de que la metiche de Jessica stanley se enterara de todo la clase de literatura fue tortuosa swan escribe mis notas swan anta mi tarea swan subraya por mi swan, swan, swan que no se sabia otro nombre cuando al fin la clase acabo quería salir mas rápido que nadie pero la mano de cullen me lo impidió

_ ¿y ahora que? La siguiente clase no nos toca juntos

_ya se, pero me acompañaras a hablar con foran- la verdad muy en el fondo pensé que el maldito no lo aria la verdad no tenia por que hacerlo ya con no delatarme era suficiente ¿pero que diantres? Claro que tenia que hacerlo yo solo asentí y volví a tomar asiento esperando a que el salón se quedara solo

_ es el momento- me dijo el una ves que el salón estaba completamente solo

_profesor foran – el hombre se dio la vuelta y nos miro a ambos

_ Edward, bella que hacen aquí

_profesor necesitamos bueno mas bien necesito hablar con usted – el profesor asintió y se sentó en su escritorio y así el tarado de edward comenzó a relatar lo sucedido bueno solo lo del hurto del ensayo conforme avanzaba el relato la cara del profesor cambiaba y supuse que no era para bien una ves que edward termino el profesor dio su veredicto

_ bella lamento esto pero no puedo tomarte el ensayo tú y el señor cullen tendrá que repetir la materia

_ ¿yo por que?- genial ni la robada del volvo maldito profesor y maldito cullen no di tiempo a que el profesor me contestara tome mis cosas y Salí del salón

_ Isabella, isabella te estoy hablando

_ ¿Que quieres cullen?- le grite dándome la vuelta para estar frente a el

_ Nuestro trato no acaba aun

_ Para mi si por tu culpa me tendré que quedar en verano aquí

_ hice cuanto pude

_ vete al infierno

_ OK pero si me voy te vas con migo- el estupido de cullen se dio la vuelta y camino con rumbo desconocido y yo claro que seguí su ejemplo me dirigí a clase de calculo donde la profesora me reprendió por llegar tarde

_ Bella que paso

_ nada alice

_hay bueno no te enojes-alice se giro hacia el frente y aunque trate con todas mis ganas de poner atención no pude el miedo de que el estupido de cullen hablara era mas grande además era cierto el hizo lo que pudo yo tenia que cumplir con mi parte del trato la clase acabo yo Salí rápidamente para buscar a edward y encontrarlo parado fuera del salón

_ puedo hablar con tigo

_ ¿que quieres?

_ edward por favor hablemos si

_ No hay de que hablar

_ voy a cumplir mi palabra seré tu esclava por esta semana

_ no es necesario

_ quiero hacerlo- y de verdad quería hacerlo no se por que pero el verlo abatido y así como estaba me dolía y me hacia sentir mal

_ ¿por que? No le diré nada a tu padre si es lo que te preocupa- charlie ya en estos momentos me daba igual si se enteraba o no lo que no quería era verlo así y no sabia la razón o tal ves si el me ¿agradaba?

_ Eso no me importa y para que veas que es verdad yo misma le diré a charlie- me di la vuelta y lo deje hay parado tenia que hablar con alguien sobre esto y quien mejor que alice Salí del instituto y me dirigí hacia el gran rojo una ves dentro marque el numero de alice

_ Hola

_ alice soy bella

_ ¿que quieres mala amiga?

_ ¿puedes venir al estacionamiento?

_ ¿para que?

_ necesito hablar con alguien

_ estoy con jasper

_ alice es urgente

_OK, OK voy para aya- colgué el teléfono y me hundí en el asiento esperando a que alice llegara quería que ella me ayudara a entender en que momento empecé a querer a edward cullen lo único que me saco de ese pensamiento fue el sonido de la puerta al serrarse

_ bien bella ya estoy aquí ¿Qué te pasa?

_ alice creo que me esta agradando edward cullen- alice me miro un momento y después soltó una gran carcajada

_ Alice no te rías esto es serio

_ Y por que es serio no es un asunto de vida o muerte

_ Claro que lo es no me puede agradar

_ Y por que no

_ Por que yo odio todo de el

_y que es ese todo que odias de el

_ Pues que es egocéntrico, su estilo de hoy no me peino mañana tampoco, su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo, hay no

_ Bella, ¿A dónde vas?

_ después te digo….

**Edward pov**

Me sentía mal muy mal tengo que admitirlo ella se metería en un problema con su padre por mi culpa ¿pero por que me importaba? Según yo ya era momento de que la señorita perfección se metida en un problema, no se ni como llegue ala cafetería rogando al cielo que ni Jessica ni tanya estuvieran cerca y creo que escucharon mis suplicas por que no había rastro de ellas y para variar jasper mi mejor amigo estaba solo

_ Hey jasper- jasper alzo la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado

_ ¿que pasa edward?

_ Nada ¿y alice?

_ ni idea, creo que bella la llamo y me dejo aquí solo-como siempre la señorita perfección salía en la conversación

_ ah oye no le has dicho nada alice de que tu robaste el ensayo de bella- la cara de jasper palideció al instante

_ ¿Estas pendejo? si le digo eso me castra, animal

_ OK no te enojes- dije recordando el jueves por la tarde

_ ¡_JASPER! mujer necesito un favor_

__ ¿que fregados quieres?_

__ que humor, ya casare_

__ si, si ¿dime que quieres?_

__ Ya sabes quien ¿esta aquí?_

__ Si, bella esta aquí ¿por qué?_

__ Por que necesito que saques dos copias de su ensayo de literatura ¿lo aras verdad?_

__no, ella es amiga de alice y si alice se entera sabes que pasara _

__no __¿que pasara?_

__alice me dejara sin descendencia_

__huí, bueno si haces esto te daré lo que quieras-jasper lo estaba pensando _

__ Mm. esta bien lo are PERO-esto no significaba nada bueno _

__ quiero tu guitarra autografiada por Santana _

__ ¿__que? Estas loco me costo mucho conseguirla_

__ entonces me temo que no podrás joderle el día a bella- hay lo que tenia que hacer por fregarle el día ala señorita perfección _

__esta bien te la daré pero consigue ese ensayo…_

Si así es bromita me salio demasiado cara y todo para que para que la muy maldita robara mi auto debo admitir que si cuando supe que era ella quien había robado mi auto me dio algo de miedo por que admitámoslo aunque ver su carita de furia era maravilloso estaba enojada y mi volvo podría pagar por eso, esperen yo dije que ver su carita de furia era maravilloso ¿Qué coño me pasa? Bella swan no era linda ni nada que pudiera venir de ella era maravilloso o ¿si? Di un suspiro tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos

_ ¿Qué pasa mujer por que esos suspiros?

_por nada

_OH vamos edward tu nunca suspiras, pero en fin si no me quieres decir no me digas mejor dime que tienes planeado para la señorita perfección

_ nada no tengo planeado nada

_ ¿pero como mujer? Me hiciste robar su ensayo para nada –jasper soltó una risita

_bueno no fue por nada aun me darás la guitarra autografiada por el señor de los cielos Santana

_ Si hombre

_ oye no estas de humor ¿verdad?

___no, no lo estoy

_y eso por que pensé que querías torturar a bella

_ Si eso quería después de arreglar lo del estupido ensayo con el profesor foran

_haber déjame ver si entendí ella roba tu volvo tu no le dices nada a su padre que no es otra persona que el jefe de policía de forks y todavía ella te pide que hables con foran-yo asentí con la cabeza y comencé a relatarle lo sucedido a jasper quien muy atentamente cuando llegue al final de mi relato jasper soltó una carcajada

_ ¿de que te ríes?

_ de ti y tu incapacidad para darte cuenta de que bella te gusta

_de que hablas bella no me gusta al contrario detesto todo de ella

_ ¿enserio? ¿Y que es lo que detestas de ella?- odiaba que jasper me psicoanalizara

_ Pues odio, sus ojos color chocolate, la forma en la que su cabello cae por sus hombros, la manera en la que se sonroja –y de pronto me di cuenta yo sentía algo por ella sin decirle nada a jasper me pare de la mesa y Salí en busca de bella tenia que encontrarla y saber si esto era cierto corrí por el maldito pasillo esperando verla y nada cuando me estaba dando por vencido la vi corriendo por el pasillo desesperadamente ¿me estaría buscando a mi?, por favor edward piensa coherentemente ella te odia ella no podría estarte buscando

_ ¿edward?- ¿Qué? ¿Cuando llego a mi lado que no me di cuenta?

_ ¿que se te ofrece?-genial trato de ser amable y le contesto con una pregunta así

_yo… este… nada-por dios era tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa

_yo debo irme-bella comenzó a caminar y yo no podía permitir que se fuera no cuando tenia esta incertidumbre ¿pero como le hacia para saber si ella sentía lo mismo que yo por ella? Y de pronto la respuesta llego a mi tan rápido que así como llego la efectué tome a bella por el brazo y la acerque a mi abrazándola por la cintura sintiendo un leve escalofrió

_ ¿edward que madres crees…?- no le di tiempo de terminar de hablar, ya que estampe mis labios contra los de ella, aunque en un principio sus labios estaban renuentes a los míos poco a poco fue cediendo

El beso fue dulce, apasionado, tranquilo, era como si sus labios estuvieran hechos para amoldarse a los míos muy a mí pesar rompí el beso esperando sentir la mano de bella estamparse contra mi rostro pero en su lugar me encontré con una muy sorprendida bella

_bella yo…-trate de explicarle lo sucedido el por que la había besado pero no pude de un segundo a otro sus labios estaban sobre los míos lentamente separo sus labios y me regalo una sonrisa

_bella yo te quería….

_shhh, no digas nada mi querido enemigo-y así sin mas comenzó a caminar

_ eso es un si

_deduselo tu- sin duda puedo decir que ella sentía por mi lo que yo por ella


End file.
